Flashing Lights(Code: Ghost Girl rewrite)
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Idania(Dannie) Fenton never truly believed she'd ever be able to find happiness anywhere after her grandparents passed away. She didn't believe she could be healed. But then she meets the team, and sits back and relaxes as she slowly begins to start a new, happier life than the one she was living. ** Beastia was a street rat, but then Mari McCabe came along and made her better.
1. The Team

**For those who are wondering, yes; this is a rewrite of Code: Ghost Girl. I feel like my writing skill have gotten better, and I was literally cringing at how bad it was looking back at my old work, so I'm rewriting it. There will be several big changes that many of you, if you've already read the original, will notice, but it will mostly be the same.**

 **I only own my OCs; all rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 _"Nana, Popo, what's going on?"_

 _"Just keep your head down precious child; you'll be fine."_

 _"Popo, why won't Nana tell me what's going on?!"_

 _"Nana doesn't want you to be scared when there's nothing to be scared of Idania."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Just keep your head down and don't come out until we say Dilly Dilly, okay?"_

 _"Dannie? Dannie, wake up!"_

* * *

Dannie Fenton jerked up from her nap and turned her head to see her brother ready to dump ice water on her head. She pouted getting up and shifting forms.

"Dannie, are you sure you want to do this?" Danny Fenton asked his sister, grabbing her by the hood of her suit.

"I'm sure Danny." Dannie Fenton, or Spirit, promised with a smile. "This is a big chance for me. I can be more than just your kid sister with this team that Cap was talking about, and you know that's all that I've ever wanted."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah... I just don't want to lose my sister to people that I haven't even met. Promise to tell me everything that you can?"

She hugged him and said, "Promise." she let go and did a feigned salute. "Gotta go; don't wanna be late."

She turned intangible and phased out of the building, flying to meet up with Captain Marvel. She had no idea why he'd asked her to meet with him at an old Police Public Call Box, but she didn't really have the guts to ask. He looked up when he saw her arrive and smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." the halfa smiled, barely containing her excitement.

"Right, just step inside the box with me." he smiled back at her. She raised an eyebrow but stepped in, shielding her eyes as it lit up and blinking as she looked around and found herself in what appeared to be basically a cave with high tech lighting and floors.

"... Whoa."

* * *

"So, what's your name, new girl?" Kid Flash asked, coming up behind the girl.

Dannie was instantly uncomfortable when he said that, instinctively turning invisible.

"You can do camouflage too?!" A girl with green skin and red hair exclaimed excitedly.

"Guys, I think you're overwhelming her." a guy whom Dannie assumed was Superboy called out.

"Yeah, come on. Let the new girl be whelmed." Robin said, only half joking. Everyone backed off as the girl put her hood up, backing away. She accidentally backed into Black Canary in the process who figured out where the halfa's shoulders where and gently pushed her forward.

"It's alright; they're just excited." the sonic screamer promised.

Dannie sighed and looked up. "Um... hey. My name is Spirit... I um, I'm from Amity Park." The girl gave herself a mental high five at her bravery, soon after mentally slapping herself being such an awkward little twit.

A dark skinned teen with bleach blonde hair walked towards Dannie and held out a webbed hand. "I am Aqualad, but we're out of uniform, so call me Kaldur'ahm... actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

The teen stared at him a moment, a little surprised at how impressive his manners were until she realized she smelled something. It smelled like chocolate. A loud ding sounded, and the green skinned girl jumped, running to a kitchen area and telekinetically removing a cake from the oven. It looked like chocolate.

"I've been working on cakes!" she announced happily. By now, Dannie had deduced that this girl was either Miss Martian, or Martian Manhunter in disguise.

Dannie came out of her invisble disguise and pushed her hood down, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Wanna join us for a slice of cake?" Miss Martian asked.

"Uh... No thanks; I had a big breakfast this morning." she explained.

Batman entered the kitchen behind the teens and said, "Spirit is your newest team member. If all goes well with her on the time, her twin brother Danny Phantom might also be joining you at some point."

Robin nodded, looking at something on his wrist computer. "Spirit. Age 13, operates out of Amity Park, Illinois. Powers include invisibility, intangibility, flight, overshadowing, ability to sense other ghosts, and-"

"Nothing else that matters!" Dannie interrupted nervously. If there was any of her consistently developing powers she didn't want the rest of the team to know of, it was the one that Robin was about to list.

As Robin was about to say it again, Batman said, "Robin, don't. Spirit's abilities may be strange and unusual, but she's entitled to her secrets, and to a secret identity."

The halfa relaxed a little. She didn't just _want_ that power to be secret; she _needed_ it to be kept secret. If she had any say in the matter, she'd never use it as long as she lived... Or maybe it was after-lived. Dannie was never sure about terminology when it came to her half ghost half human genealogy.

"We won't bug you about it babe." Wally promised, attempting to wrap his arm around the younger girl. Dannie simply turned intangible, allowing him to faze through her.

"I-I don't like being touched." she said quickly.

"Don't worry about it." Said a girl that was behind Artemis and Robin. The girl wore a simple orange and white suit with a cowl that covered her face and let a mane of brown and white hair out through the back. "Name's Beastia; Protege of the Vixen. You?"

"Uh, name's Spirit, I'm 13, I'm half ghost, and I'm _extremely_ haphephobic, and pyrophobic." She explained.

The group simply nodded, allowing the thirteen-year-old her space and welcoming her onto the team.

* * *

"So how were they?" Danny asked his sister as soon as she'd finished changing to pajamas.

"Uh, fine I guess." She shrugged.

"How many girls were there?" Sam demanded.

"Including myself? Four altogether; Miss Martian, Artemis, Beastia, and me." She explained, sitting cross-legged on her bed. In the hour since she'd arrived home, Dannie had been pelted with all kinds of questions from Sam, Tucker, and her twin brother.

"When can Danny join?" Tucker asked.

"Batman said probably at the end of September or beginning of November if everything goes well with _me_ on the team." She explained.

When her brother messed up her neatly combed blue streaked raven hair, Dannie looked up. "You need to be on your best behavior Dannie. This could be a good thing for us both."

The girl simply nodded. "I know Big D. I promise to be to tread lightly, but for now, I need to get some sleep." She smiled a little. "The team wanted to do a little sparring tomorrow."

The trio nodded and left the room, leaving Dannie to her thoughts. This team? A little disconcerting and uncomfortable at times. Totally worth the discomfort? Absolutely if it meant being more than Danny Phantom's kid sister.

* * *

 **And here is the first chapter of Code: Ghost Girl! I'm thinking of changing the title, so if anyone has ideas for a different title, please let me know. Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames won't be tolerated.**

 **Signing off,**

 **MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	2. Bereft

**Going for a bit of a different approach for the 'Bereft' Episode. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **This chapter also will focus mainly on Beastia with bare hints of Dannie.**

 **Lots of OCs in this series.**

 **I own only my OCs. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Amity Park Mardi Gras Festival**

 **July 27, 21:30 CDT**

Dannie walked through the Mardi Gras fest alone, looking around at the psychic tents littering the street. She happened to notice an actual wagon that seemed to look professional and looked at the picture of herself and her grandparents on her grandpa's pocket watch, pocketing the watch before lightly rapping on the door of the wagon.

"Bonjour madamoiselle." a man with a thick French accent said as she opened the door. "How can Monsoir Klickitat be of service? Someone you'd like to contact?"

Dannie decided to test if this guy was a real psychic and remained silent.

"Your late grandfather perhaps?"He asked.

"Yeah... My Papo." Dannie confirmed.

"Then come and sit down, and if the clockwork be kind, we will make contact with her." The woman said softly, helping the halfa to a seat.

Dannie sighed and leaned back in the seat as she looked up at the supposed psychic. "But he so rarely is." she whispered.

She gave the man a dollar, as requested, and he sat down and went into a trance, holding the watch. He needed something that had belonged to them in order to make contact.

Klickitat's eyes turned a deep, bright, graceful purple like her grandfather's had been before the accident. "Idania Danalie Fenton, why are you spending money on this old kook?"

"I just wanted to see you again." Dannie murmured. "I wanted to let you know that I'm okay... You and Nana saved me. And I wanted to let you know that. I needed you to know that I love you. That I'm finally getting into gymnastics again, and then I'm coloring those books that Nana loved like we used to do all the time. Most of all, I just needed to tell you that I'm happy again for the first time in years."

Her grandfather paused before saying, "No you're not."

Dannie's head jerked up. "W-What do you mean?"

"You aren't happy again. Not genuinely. You put on that brave, happy face, but deep inside, you're still broken. Dannie, I've learned things over the years, but one of the most important are these: First, the lonliest people are the nicest, the saddest people smile the brightest, and the most damaged people are the wisest; all because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way that they do." He informed. "Second? This is something that your Nana always wanted for you. She wanted me to tell you this; have courage, and be kind. You have more kindness in your little finger than most people have in their whole bodies, and that kindness will guide you to become one of the greatest minds on this earth. It will lead you to happiness Dilly Dilly."

The halfa sniffled a little and wiped her eyes. "I'll try Papo." She promised.

As the psychic came out of his trance, Dannie took the watch and headed for the zeta tube.

* * *

 **Bialya**

 **September 4, 00:13 EEST**

Beastia curled up into a ball behind a rock formation, sniffling. Where was she? Where was Mari? Dear god, she wanted to be at home! Wait... there was all kinds of sand and rocks here, so maybe she was near a beach; a body of water. If so, she could use it to find her way up to Atlantis, and Kaldur could help her get home! One problem... No beach looks like it goes on this long. Okay, desert... What animal could she channel the asha of to survive out here until she found civilization... Camel could work.

The girl reached within herself and found the _asha_ of the camel, channeling it within herself for survival. She sighed as she instantly felt herself get better. She made her way to the nearest oasis before lightly tapping on the com link in her ear. "Vixen ? Ni Beastia ... I -mimi katika baadhi ya aina ya jangwa ... Mimi sijui ambapo mimi, au jinsi I got hapa ... mimi nina katika oasis ... Tafadhali kuja kuniona ." she begged, panic making her slip into Swahili. She then switched off her comlink and turned on the tracker that Mari had placed on the clasp of her necklace so that she could be found.

She tensed when she heard some bushed shaking and jumped up, channeling the _asha_ of an ant. Ants... they could lift things ten times their own size, so she figured an ant would make a good choice.

A green girl floated in. If this girl was mystical with a totem like Mari's or hers, it was weird.

"Beastia!" She said, seeming relieved as she landed, attempting to hug the girl.

The African girl said, "Hey, who in the name of Anansi are you?!"

The girl bopped herself lightly on the head. "Hello Megan! If I lost my memories when we were mindlinked, then you _obviously_ lost yours too! Um... What month is it?"

Beastia raised an eyebrow and looked at her wrist computer; a gift from Robin at their first meeting. " _September_?! What happened to March?!" She screeched.

"Here, let me." The girl that Beastia now recognized as a Martian began to put her hands on the mystic's head until she pulled away. "I'll just channel a lizard's power. Lizards can regenerate old cells in their bodies to create new limbs. Maybe it'll work with memories too."

The instant that Beastia had channeled a lizard's _asha_ , she remembered everything; the team, her teammates, and even how she got to the desert.

"M'gann!" The girl squealed, hugging her tight. "Come on; we need to find the others!"

* * *

 **Wisconsin**

 **September 4, 09:52 UTC -6:00**

Waking up in handcuffs that neutralized her powers was one thing for Dannie. Waking up with a similar collar was another. Both of those, she was used to. However, waking up on a comfortable pillow covered with a microfleece blanket was not. She groaned and sat up, pushing her hair from her eyes. Was this a dream; a nightmare? Or was she really inside one of the guest bedrooms at the house of Vladimir Masters?It looked that way. When she looked around, everything was monogrammed with the initials VM.

She frowned. No matter what, she didn't think it was a good idea to stay here for very long. She tugged a bobby pin from her hair and bent it into the right shape, unlocking the handcuffs, and then the collar. Thank you, Youtube!

She sighed and shifted to her ghost form, phasing out of the house. Wait... Wisconsin?! How the heck did she end up here?! Noticing a newpaper, she also questioned where March went.

She groaned as she had a large pain in her head, and she heard a voice tell her to go to Mount Justice, in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. It almost sounded like Clockwork, but Dannie had no time to ponder this. She rose as high as possible and flew at her top speed to the mountain, phasing into it to find a secret base inside a hollowed out structure of rock. She looked around a bit until she heard a gruff voice say, "Spirit, why aren't you in Bialya with the rest of the team?"

She turned around and saw the Batman. "Team? Bialya? Seriously, the last thing I remember is going to sleep after a tough track meet, and now you're here telling me that I'm apparently supposed to be in a country I've never heard of with a team I'm supposedly on?! Last I remember, it was March! But no, right now, it's September!"

Black Canary, who was beside the Dark Knight, said, "Spirit, if you don't remember the past six months, how did you get to the cave?"

"Friend of mine recommended it" she admitted. "Now for god's sake, somebody _please_ help me out with the amnesia thing!"

* * *

Dannie sighed, sitting down on a couch. She wasn't overly fond at the idea of Martian Manhunter looking around at her thoughts, but he'd promised to only take the last six months, and only what he needed to piece everything back together.

Soon enough, all was normal, and the team had returned from Bialya.

To make sure there wasn't any missed damage to their minds, the League wanted to keep the team overnight to be safe.

As such, the teens decided on a little sleepover. Dannie really avoided the main slumber party for the gym, wanting to practice gymnastics for the school she wanted to get into.

"Practicing?" She nearly missed a step in her trampoline routine when she heard Aqualad, quite literally jumping onto the rings.

"Uh, yeah. I'm trying to get into a performing arts boarding school, but I need to pass for the gymnastics scholarship to get in." she explained, hopping down.

The Atlantean frowned, walking closer to Dannie. "Spirit. It's not a bad thing to open up to your friends." he said quietly, not touching her as to keep from aggravating her haphephobia.

"I know that." she said with gritted teeth, gripping the bandages that kept her feet safe from bruising tightly in her hands.

"And yet you still hide things from us. I will not push it, but you should know that you won't be judged; that you are among friends." he reassured. Changing the subject, he added, "Do you need a spotter?"

She smiled weakly. "It would definitely help." she admitted.

* * *

 **Danny**

"So After the next mission is when I can join?" Danny Fenton checked, leaning back in his bean bag chair. "And Dannie's staying the night in case of mental damage?"

"To sum it up, yes." Batman confirmed. "Are you sure that you don't want your parents to know?"

Danny looked away. "Mom and Dad aren't the most understanding parents in the world when it comes to ghosts. If they found out, thy might shoot us as soon as look at us. Jazz is fine, but not Mom and Dad. Besides the fact, they shouldn't be in danger because of us."

Batman nodded, leaving as stealthily as he came.

* * *

The next morning, Danny looked out the window when he heard a squeal outside, indicating that Dannie had gotten her acceptance letter from the Civic City Academy of Performing Arts; her dream school.

He was happy for her, even though she'd be attending as a boarder. They wouldn't see each other as much, but if she was going to be happy at this new school, so be it.

* * *

 **Okay, inbox time**

 **Abby(Guest): I'm still working out the bugs of this rewrite, so thanks; I appreciate the constuctive criticism. Also, no; she will not be related to Artemis this time around, because you're absolutely right; it didn't work out the first time. As for her pairing, I am not certain of anything. As of now, nothing is set in stone for her pairing.**

 **Guest 1: I'm planning to do a lot more of mixing DP and YJ this time around. If I can't do that, then I _will_ do it as just YJ.**

 **Guest 2:There's a reason behind this that will be covered later in the story; I promise. And it's a good reason. Also, I am _not_ trying to play off of Dani the clone. Next, there is much of this that is going to be covered later as time goes on. In my mind, Batman is taking one ghost at a time as a trial run to make sure that the species and enemies barrier won't get in the way of missions, or anything else. He _will_ join the team very soon; promise. As for the 'invasion of privacy' probably going to edit that as Robin reading aloud to himself at the Batcave or something. It was the first chapter, and with the first maybe five, there's always bound to be some bugs that need to be edited. Her relationship to Artemis is now going to be strictly friend based; they aren't related to each other, even distantly. As for the ship, like I said, nothing is set in stone yet; I'm still debating on that, and will most likely do a poll for it.**

 **Anyone else? No? Okay.**

 **Signing off,**

 **-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	3. Homefront

**Okay, here is the third chapter! Wish me luck!**

 **All rights to their respective owners!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 22, 18:27 EDT**

Dannie groaned as she laid upside down on the couch, and studied the blank music paper on the coffee table in front of her. She had to write a cover of a song for her music class, and she had no idea what song to use. She'd of course thought of maybe using the song Candyman, but ultimately decided not to. She had her song picked out-Demons by Imagine Dragons- but she had no idea what she really wanted to do with it, so she was bored.

As a result of her boredom, the halfa decided to go looking for something to do, and found Wally helping with Superboy's bike.

"I've been meaning to ask," Kaldur said as he walked up to the group, the half ghost girl hanging upside down in mid air above the others, "Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

"No." Superboy answered shortly.

"Juggling's just one of my many talents." KF said in a flirty tone, looking Miss Martian's way. "Socket wrench"

"I'm good." Spirit replied, shrugging slightly as she turned rightside up and landed between Conner and Kaldur.

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge." M'gann admitted. "Oh but my first loyalty is _always_ to the team. _This_ team, not the bumblebees."

"Artemis and Beastia start school today. DO you think _they_ will have trouble maintaining loyalties?" the Atlantean questioned.

"Beastia can handle herself." Dannie reassured, pushing some hair from her face.

"Yeah, and Artemis? Nah, she'll manage alright." Kid Flash informed, standing up. "I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can she-"

Before he could finish, they were all tossed aside by an explosion, yelping. The others got up once they'd recovered from the initial shock, but Dannie? She passed out, having hit her head on the edge of one of the steps.

* * *

Dannie sat up and groaned , noticing that she, Miss Martian and Aqualad were in a cage made of fire. Noticing how bad a condition M'gann was in, she sighed and looked to Kaldur. "Let me hold her... I can alter the temperature of my inner cold core; use myself as an ice pack for her. It should help."

He slowly nodded, handing the Martian of to Dannie. The halfa altered her cold core to be far colder, therefore cooling her body until she felt frozen. Minor, temporary discomfort for herself was worth it if she could help M'gann. And if she pushed her temperature lowering ability even further...

"Aqualad, sit back to back with me. I can help cool you too, but only if we sit back to back." She explained. Dannie breathed deeply, pushing her temperature down even further when she felt him pressing his back to hers.

"Thank you Spirit." he said, breathing still pretty ragged. "This is... definitely... more bearable."

She nodded a little. "Y-Yeah... but... let's hope I don't die." she mumbled.

"Why would you die, other than obvious?!" Superboy shouted out.

Dannie closed her eyes. "Because the power I'm using to help M'gann and Kaldur is what my brother refers to as my Cold Flashes! I can't control it very well once I start using it, so I try not to use it!" She explained. "I'm hoping that I won't freeze myself to death or make whoever made this thing turn up the heat."

Sadly, that was exactly what happened. As the halfa continuously lowered her temperature to help her teammates, the robots she soon discovered were doing this would continuously turn the heat of the fire cage up. Dannie had finally passed out. The Cold Flashes were taking away her heat, and therefore energy, but it also drained her mentally and physically.

* * *

Beastia ran into the hangar after taking the zeta to the cave. She'd heard from Vixen what had happened, but she wanted to make sure her teammates were okay. The African American's first sight being a blue skinned, frost and ice covered Spirit getting put into a 'pod' of water that Superman was warming with heat vision? It wasn't the most reassuring thing in the world, which is why she was relieved when she found out that everyone else was okay, Aqualad and Miss Martian specifically because of Dannie.

 _Recognized: Danny Phantom, A-01; Authorized: Batman, 01._

When the other teen heroes heard that, the last thing they expected to see come out of the tube was a scrawny, pale, teen with tired green eyes and hair so messy that it could've passed for a rat's nest. "Where. Is. Spirit?" he demanded in a growly tone. "I have been trying to access that stupid teleporting tube thingy for hours, and gotten laughed at because everyone wanted to know why I was messing with a fake Police public call box, so where is my sister?"

Not wanting to face the halfa's wrath, Black Canary showed him to where his sister was.

Beastia knew nothing about where their future would go after this, but she knew one thing for certain.

Things were about to get real around here.

* * *

 **Okay, Mailbox time!**

 **Angela: No worries; I just like hearing from you in general. Sorry that school's been tough(I think? Sorry, bit hard to understand what you're saying; correct me if I'm wrong.), but I'm glad you got a kitten! Everyone deserves a pet; I've heard that cats specifically can be huge stress relievers. And thanks. Means a lot to me to hear that from you. Goodnight!**

 **Signing Off,**

 **-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	4. Alpha Male

**To anyone who asks, Spirit's pairing has been changed. I'm now pairing her with Red Arrow, though this won't happen until season two probs.**

 **I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 23, 03:34 EDT**

Spirit shivered and held the blanket on her body tighter, trying to stay warm. She'd finally managed to stop lowering her body temperature, but she was still working on getting warm again, although Danny was helping by hugging her, sharing his body heat.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She looked up when she heard KF say that and saw him push away a bowl of pecans.

"Yeah, what we want are answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin argued.

"Exactly." Kid agreed, but when Green Arrow went to take the bowl of pecans, the redhead practically smacked the archer's hand away and grabbed it with one hand, and some nuts in the other. "Leave the bowl."

"How're you holding up?" her brother asked. Spirit sighed. "Well, it no longer hurts to breath, my spit isn't ice, and my hair isn't frosted over, so definitely a lot-"

"You knew?!" The halfa jerked her head up when she heard Superboy shout and pin Aqualad to the wall. "That android and his maniac family nearly _killed_ M'gann!"

"Connor, what are you doing?" M'gann asked as she floated over, only to be interrupted by the Kryptonian.

"Kaldur _knew_ we had a traitor among us, and said nothing!" said the Boy of Steel.

"You knew?" Robin asked incredulously.

"And didn't tell us?" KF added soon after, angry.

"I sought to protect the team from-"

"Protect us from what?" Artemis interrupted the Atlantean. "Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"You almost died!" Superboy threw in, looking at Miss Martian and Dannie with a mixture of anger, sadness, and concern.

"Enough." Batman said, causing Superboy to get off of Kaldur. "With Red Tornado... _missing_ , the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm _really_ looking forward to hanging with you guys." Cap said quietly.

From the spot at the metal picnic table, where Dannie had her feet de-socked and sitting in hot water and was covered in like five different blankets, she couldn't hear what Connor said to Kaldur next, the next thing she heard was Batman say, "Enough. Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, and that makes him a _League_ responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us." as the Dark Knight pulled up a news article, he added, "I have another assignment for this team."

"'Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla'?" Kid read incredulously, as though he thought that the Batman couldn't possibly be serious about this.

 _'Was this the_ only _thing he could find to distract us?'_ Superboy asked through the mind link.

"Batman, _please_!" Robin begged. "Tell me you're not sending us on this _joke_ of a wild ape chase."

Batman narrowed his eyes, and the Phantom twins and Beastia all internally cringed. Batman narrowing his eyes hadn't been a good sign as far as _any_ of them could remember.

"I _never_ joke about the mission." He said firmly. "I've checked the sources, and studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India, and check this out."

The Atlantean nodded as Dannie removed her feet from the heated water, intent on going with the team on this mission. "Except for Spirit." Dannie tilted her head. "You still haven't fully recovered or gotten your temperature to start rising. You could freeze something and blow the rest of the team's cover. You're going to stay at the cave until you've made a full recovery, and to make sure you do, Black Canary is staying for a... _Girl's Night In._ " If he hadn't sounded so serious, Spirit would've thought that it pained the Bat to say that.

The Ghost girl pouted and nodded, sitting down on the bench and putting her bare feet back into the heated water. She didn't want to risk changing to her human form until she'd warmed up, so for now, she was stuck like this; untameable white and green hair, pale skin, and neon green eyes. Beastia sat beside the girl for a moment while pulling her boots on. "Don't worry Spirit. Black Canary is a master of making sure the time flies when you're recovering. You'll be back on missions before you know it."

Dannie nodded, smiling small. "Alright.. I'm gonna try and sneak over to a friend's house though; someone that's more equipped to deal with helping me recover from Cold Flashes."

Once Danny and the team had left, Canary turned to Dannie to ask her what she wanted to do, but the halfa had taken her chance and flown to her Ghost Zone realm/bedroom. However, since the girl was the sonic screamer's responsibility, Batman made it her job to go after the girl, sending her in with everything she'd need to find the ghost girl.

Dannie sighed in content as she looked around. Her island was the one place that she could change with just a thought. If life was that easy, boy would so many things be better for her. She sighed, deciding that for now, she wanted this area to be something a little more unique than what it currently was, and thought and though until it was basically a spa with hot springs, steam rooms, and whatever else spas were supposed to have. She looked down at her outfit, soaked with melting ice, and wondered if, since this was her own little piece of reality, she could finish her own recovery. She thought about how she normally felt as Spirit, confident, dry, warm, and strong, but nothing happened. Apparently, she couldn't change herself.

She sighed and sat down in one of the hot tubs, curling up into herself. She didn't want to stay at the cave; at least not without the team or Captain Marvel. She needed to be around the people she knew and cared about; it was just a part of her.

* * *

"She's fourteen, white hair with green tips, neon green eyes?" Black Canary offered as she looked at the medieval looking ghost.

"Oh, you mean Lady Idania!" The ghost realized. "She's probably in her Ghost Zone pocket dimension. Keep going straight; hers is the only door that's covered in posters."

"Thank you for your help." Canary smiled. She powered up the transporter she was in and kept steering until she found the right door. Making sure her tether was on right and putting on the safety suit, she headed into the room, opening the door to see Dannie sitting in a hot spring... naked.

She yelped and grabbed a towel, holding it in front of herself. "Do people ever knock anymore, or is that just a ghost concept now?!" she demanded.

The blonde sighed. "We were worried when you took off like that."

Dannie looked away. "Despite what everyone thinks, I can take care of myself." Thinking a bit harder, she put up a brick wall between herself and Canary.

Once she was dressed, she then went towards the area of her pocket dimension that was her bedroom and turned her music up as loud as she could, singing along with it just loud enough to be heard over it.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down,_

 _Do you ever feel out of place,_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong,_

 _And no one understands you?  
_

 _Do you ever wanna run away,_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room,_

 _With the radio on, turned up so loud,_

 _That no one hears you screaming?_

 _No you don't know what it's like,_

 _When nothing feels alright,_

 _You don't know what it's like, to be like me,_

 _To be hurt, to feel lost,_

 _To be left out in the dark,_

 _To be kicked, when you're down,_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around,_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down,_

 _But no one's there to save you,_

 _No you don't know what it's like..._

 _Welcome to my life._

Canary sighed in relief when she finally figured out that she could pass through anything Dannie made here. Even if she made a wall made of the world's strongest metal, she could pass right through it. She didn't exactly like the turn Dannie's music was taking though. It worried her that the girl may or may not have been psychologically tormented.

 _Do you wanna somebody else,_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out,_

 _Are you desperate to find something more,_

 _Before your life is over?_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate,_

 _Are you sick of everyone around,_

 _With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,_

 _While deep inside, you're bleeding?_

 _No you don't know what it's like,_

 _When nothing feels alright,_

 _You don't know what it's like, to be like me..._

 _To be hurt, to feel lost,_

 _To be left out in the dark,_

 _To be kicked, when you're down,_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around,_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down,_

 _But no one's there to save you,_

 _No you don't know what it's like..._

 _Welcome to my life._

 _No one ever lied straight to your face,_

 _No one ever stabbed you in the back,_

 _You might think I'm happy,_

 _But I'm not gonna be okay,_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted,_

 _You never had to work; it was always there,_

 _You don't know what it's like,_

 _What it's like..._

 _To be hurt, to feel lost,_

 _To be left out in the dark,_

 _To be kicked, when you're down,_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around,_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down,_

 _But no one's there to save you,_

 _No you don't what it's like,_

 _What it's like..._

 _To be hurt, to feel lost,_

 _To be left out in the dark,_

 _To be kicked, when you're down,_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around,_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down,_

 _But no one's there to save you,_

 _No you don't what it's like,_

 _Welcome to my life..._

 _Welcome to my life..._

 _Welcome to my life..._

Dannie sighed and got up, looking through her drawers before checking her temperature. Thanks to the hot springs, she was just a little colder than the average human being. That was fine though. Her temperature always ran a degree or two low.

She changed back to human form and got into her clothes.

Canary politely knocked on the girl's door, asking her to come out.

She slowly exited the room. "Look, I ran off because I don't feel comfortable around you... I barely know you. Come on. Let's get back to the cave; the team might be back by now."

The blonde nodded, getting Dannie into the transport and letting her sleep on the way back to Mount Justice.

"Look, about the song... don't tell anyone." She said quietly on arrival. "I don't like people thinking I can't handle things on my own."

Canary nodded. "Of course, but if it's alright, I _would_ like to try and have you in for some psychological therapy every Friday, just to help you out." she explained.

Dannie slowly nodded. "Well... Okay."

The blonde put a hand on the halfa's shoulder. "I'm just worried about you; I promise."

The raven nodded. She'd never admit to being terrified of psychiatrists, so for now, she was just going to stay quiet.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Next chap is done.**


	5. Author's Note

Okay, I know that I am technically not supposed to do these things, but at the moment, I could seriously care less; I'll take it down sometime next week.

Anyways, yes, I know it's probably disappointing that this is not a new chapter, but in recent days, something occurred to me. People are right about Dannie. I have done a bad job developing her character, and have focused way more on her ships than who she is as a person. As such, I've decided that I'm going to give her story a complete reboot... again. Without giving anything away, there's going to be some changes in her new arc.

First of all, I'm going to focus solely on who Spirit is as a person, and will wait to do a relationship for her until I've fully fleshed her out. I might do some cutesy, minor puppy love type of things, but I'm going to try to keep any relationships she has familial, or friendship based until I feel that she's developed well enough to warrant having a love interest.

Second, and this is the most common complaint I've gotten, I'm going to make Dannie not be related to the Fentons. Yes, she's half ghost, and yes, she will have gotten her powers at the same time as Danny, but I'm going to change Dannie's familial background. I will take suggestions on both here and my DeviantArt for her family's major backgrounds. (histories such as where they're from, any old habits, how they met, how they decided they wanted to have a kid, things like that) Either way, her relationship with Danny is going to become strictly friendship. Also, because of this, I'm changing her real name. The only way it'll remain Dannie is if a bunch of people tells me it should stay her real name, because honestly, I've been taking some time to look at other works of fanfiction, and seen that the 'naming a character that's close to Danny something similar to his name' thing is a major cliche, and I'd rather avoid it if I can.

Thirdly, and this is something a lot of people might not be happy with, I might be making Spirit's powers more limited. The way I've made her, I can't help but feel like she's overpowered. I wanted to go in a unique direction with Flashing Lights and expand the lore a little, but when I looked at the chapter I started working on recently(yes, I only continued recently; bite me) I couldn't help but feel that it just didn't work. It didn't feel seamlessly done; it felt tired, cliched, and most of all, overdone.

So yeah, Spirit is getting rebooted again... and I can only hope that I actually do a good job this time.


End file.
